


With Warmest Regards (Affectionately Yours)

by asocialfauxpas (fuzzytomato)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Epistolary, Harlequin, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/asocialfauxpas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House Hale and House Stilinski form an alliance through the betrothal of Prince Derek and Prince Stiles. Having only met once before, they write letters to get to know one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Warmest Regards (Affectionately Yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlguidejones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlguidejones/gifts), [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts), [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/gifts), [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/gifts), [radlilim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/gifts).



> For the TW Fall Harvest Pinch Hitters! Hope you enjoy some tropey fun.
> 
> Thanks to V and P for the beta. FYI: This fic does mention off screen canon, minor character deaths.

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Greetings Prince Derek,

I have recently been informed of our parents’ decision to enter into an alliance, which includes a contract for our betrothal. As I am just turned sixteen, we have several years until the alliance will be sealed. However, my father, in his infinite wisdom, suggested we begin a correspondence to become acquainted with each other to ease the transition when the time comes. Thus the existence of this letter.

I trust my missive finds you well and that you are pleased with the announcement of our impending marriage. Please write me a response so I may begin to know the individual to which I am to be wed. 

I hope, in time, this arrangement will appear less ~~terrify~~ daunting when we learn more of each other.

Sincerely,

Prince Szczepan, House Stilinski

PS – No one uses my given name. Please feel free to refer to me as Stiles.

-

To His Highness, Prince Szczepan, House Stilinski

Prince Szczepan,

I have received your letter. I, too, have been informed of our impending marriage and the alliance between our houses and kingdoms. Though I feel my younger sister, Cora, would be a far better match, she has been promised to Lord Isaac Lahey since birth, and my mother is loathe to separate them since she believes them to be in love.

I assume your father has also informed you of the benefits of what our marriage would bring to your kingdom but I will reiterate them here: As I am a werewolf, I offer you protection. As second son, my education has centered on battle tactics, history of wars and alliances, and I am proficient in several different weapons and forms of combat to address both supernatural and human threats. As your husband, I will remain fighting fit and will train the knights of your court as needed.

I hope you find me acceptable,

Prince Derek, House Hale

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Dear Prince Derek,

Thank you for the letter, though I think you may have misunderstood my intentions. I already know of your impressive qualifications. Everyone in the kingdoms knows of your prowess in tournaments and in battle. My father had also informed me of the benefits of our arrangement before I wrote to you.

I wish to know you \- the ~~werewolf~~ ~~man~~ ~~wolf?~~ person I am to marry. Details on your life and thoughts and experiences would please me greatly.

Perhaps if I provide an example? 

I turned sixteen a few weeks ago and while my father wanted to arrange a giant feast with entertainment (jugglers and fire eaters were two of the options he suggested,) I asked for a simple celebration with only him, my best friend Scott of House McCall and his mother Lady Melissa, and Lady Lydia of House Martin. These are the individuals closest to my heart, and they were all I needed in celebrating the day of my birth.

These are the type of particulars I wish to learn about you. Who are the people closest to you? Also, one line in your previous letter has me intrigued. Do you not believe your sister and Lord Lahey to be in love? 

I await your next letter,

Stiles, House Stilinski

-

To His Highness, Prince Szczepan, House Stilinski

Prince Szczepan,

I apologize if it does not come naturally to me to share intimate details of my life with a stranger and in a manner in which those details may be used against myself or my family. I do not expect you to understand as you are young and naive. 

But I have talked with my sisters, Laura and Cora, and they deem this endeavor to exchange letters... romantic. Since I hold them both in the highest esteem, I will indulge this undertaking.

You are young, your highness. On my next birthday, in a few months, I will turn two and twenty, six years your senior. My family is the most important to me. My companion, Vernon of House Boyd, would claim that training is a close second. He mocks me because he knows that he and his betrothed, Lady Erica, are as dear to me as my sisters.

I hope my letter finds you well. As to your question, I do not presume to know the hearts of others, only my own, but love is a concept unfamiliar to me other than in regards to my family.

Prince Derek, House Hale

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Prince Derek,

Thank you for your letter but feel no need to _indulge_ me or my _naive_ ideas about our upcoming nuptials any further.

Besides, we have almost two years until I am of age. Maybe the alliance will be broken before then and you will be released from the arrangement. 

Sincerely,

Prince Szczepan, House Stilinski

-

To His Highness, Prince Szczepan, House Stilinski

Prince Stiles,

I fear I have offended you. I apologize. It was not my intention. My sisters both say I am much more adept with a sword than a quill, and a misstep was inevitable from the beginning. I asked them to write the letters for me, and they both have refused. So I must apologize again and doom you to more of my awkwardness. Socializing does not come easily to me.

I know you are aware of my family’s tensions with House Argent. It was one of the reasons why my mother was interested in allying with your father. I’m afraid I had a hand in igniting those tensions by providing one of their household with information about my family and our kind that almost led to our destruction. You would have been very young at the time, as I was young when it occurred, but you can glean the details from your father I’m certain. Please understand, my reluctance stems from this incident and not from anything I have learned about you specifically. 

From what I hear of your character, I hope you will provide me with a chance to start again.

Regards,

Prince Derek

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Prince Derek,

I, too, must apologize for my last letter. My response was childish. Your letter found me in the days surrounding the anniversary of my mother’s passing. I am always out of sorts during this time of year. I welcome the chance to begin again.

As per your suggestion, I did talk with my father of the events you mentioned in your last letter. From what he told me, I understand your reluctance. Please know I do not wish for you to share any details that will make you uncomfortable. 

You may not know, but I do appreciate the intricacies of the supernatural. My dear friend, Lady Lydia, discovered she was a banshee only a few years ago and is still learning her powers. I, too, have been studying under an Emissary to control what little magic I possess, though we do not have much information here as my mother was the only individual in our line with what she referred to as a spark.

To change the subject, do you remember that we have met before? My father and I traveled to Beacon for the official investiture of Laura as Princess Regent. I approached you and we exchanged pleasantries, but you were terse, too busy glaring at someone across the room, and dismissed me quickly. Now that I write this, I feel that our exchange may have been a result of the events above. I remember you, though – dark hair, eyes that seemed to change color in the light, broad shoulders. Do you remember me?

Thank you for utilizing my preferred name. I did notice. 

Stiles, House Stilinski

-

To His Highness, Prince Stiles, House Stilinski

Prince Stiles,

With permission, I have asked our Emissary, Deaton, to transcribe information we have from our records regarding banshees. I hope it will assist Lady Lydia. I have enclosed it as well as the sparse information we have regarding magic sparks. It isn’t much, I’m afraid, as it seems sparks are rare and often misunderstood. When I spoke with Deaton, he said he would be writing to your Emissary to provide some guidance on additional training. I hope this is alright and that I have not overstepped.

And again I must apologize. I’m sorry, but I do not remember you from Laura’s investiture ceremony. You’re right, I was struggling during that time and Laura says I was ruder than usual. Please don’t hold that memory against me. 

Now I must go and assist Cora. She received a new horse and is anxious to ride, and I promised her I would be present.

Regards,

Prince Derek

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Derek!

Overstepped? No, of course not! The documents you sent are ~~wonderful~~ ~~thoughtful~~ AMAZING. I’m speechless. Which, if you ask anyone, especially Lydia, is unnatural for me. I can’t thank you enough. Please also thank Emissary Deaton. I’m ecstatic to learn and practice his techniques. I only wish there was something I could send you in return. 

Please don’t apologize for not remembering me. It’s probably all for the better. I’ve grown much since then and any memory you would have wouldn’t reflect accurately.

It is turning colder here; the summer heat has given way to the fall. My father swears that his physical aches predict that we will have a harsh winter. I must find a way to spend the remaining good days outdoors so that I won’t feel as cooped up during the winter season. I’m sure Scott will think of something. We were always finding trouble when we were younger. His mother swears that we are the reason behind every gray hair on every servant’s head.

Do you still train in the winter? Or do you hole up by the fire and feast like the rest of us? 

I hope your outing with Cora was delightful.

Gratefully,

Stiles

P.S. – I know it’s not much, but I found this scroll in the market on battle history. I’m sure you’re probably already familiar with everything it contains, but possibly it could be interesting to you. 

-

To His Highness, Prince Stiles, House Stilinski

Prince Stiles,

I’m glad you found the information useful. If I come across any more, I will be sure to send it. 

Thank you for the scroll. It is an older version of one we have in our library. However, there are a few interesting differences. I will be glad to study it when I have time. 

Cora’s and my outing did not go well. We both ended up covered in mud when her new mare decided to be temperamental. It threw Cora into the puddle first, and of course, as I attempted to fish her out, I fell in as well. We both earned a few scrapes which healed quickly but the stink of the mud was embedded in our clothes and the laundress threw them out. I lost my favorite gloves.

I’m sorry my letter will again be short. My mother is calling me to an urgent meeting. 

I am glad, though that you wrote me all those months ago. I feel as if I’m beginning to know you. Well, at least I know your enthusiasm for knowledge.

Regards,

Prince Derek

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Derek,

Enclosed you will find the best rabbit fur-lined gloves ever made. Scott and I snared the rabbit on one of our last outings. Lydia had her tailor do the rest. I hope they make up for the ones you lost.

I’m sorry that my letter is short but I’ve been feeling unwell recently. I think it may have been the hours in the cold hunting rabbits with Scott.

I hope you are well. Please feel free to write to me about anything that strikes you. I also look forward to your letters.

Enthusiastically,

Stiles

-

To His Highness, Prince Stiles, House Stilinski

Prince Stiles,

Thank you for the gloves. They fit well and will be wonderful to use during my winter training. Yes, I still train in the winter. Werewolves can withstand colder temperatures so while you are cozy by the fire, I will still be fighting in the snow with Boyd and Erica. 

I’m sorry you are feeling unwell. I hope this letter finds you in better health. 

The meeting with my mother was about the increasing tensions with House Argent. I’m afraid I will be spending my birthday on campaign at our borders.

I’m sure your father will keep you apprised of our situation. 

Feel better soon,

Prince Derek

-

To His Highness, Prince Stiles, House Stilinski

Stiles,

I have not received a letter in the usual time frame and am writing to make sure you are well. In your last letter, you mentioned feeling poorly. I hope you have recovered. Please write to me when you are able. I have come to count on your letters to relieve the boredom of constant training and to help ease my mind at night. Instead of worrying over the coming conflict with House Argent, I spoil myself with reading about your training with your Emissary or your adventures with Scott.

Please indulge me with more of your tales.

Regards,

Prince Derek

-

To His Highness, Prince Stiles, House Stilinski

Stiles,

I have heard disturbing rumors that you are gravely ill. I fervently hope they are untrue but as I have not received a letter, I am afraid they are not. Please contact me when you are able.

Derek

-

To His Highness, Prince Stiles, House Stilinski

Stiles,

My mother has dispatched Emissary Deaton to you. He has more than likely arrived ahead of this letter, but I eagerly desire word on your condition.

Worried,

Derek.

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Derek,

You may notice a change in handwriting as I am dictating this to Scott. I am still weak and writing is taxing, but I wanted you to know that I am recovering. Emissary Deaton has been of great assistance. My father thanks you for sending him. I thank you as well. (As do I! He arrived in time to determine the cause of Stiles’ illness and was able to rid his body of the poison before he was beyond saving.)

It seems the Argents are not pleased with my father allying with your family. They used our Emissary, Matthew, to poison me. He confessed to his crimes upon Deaton’s arrival and has been dealt with. (Hanged. Stiles doesn’t want any gruesome details in his letter, but I’m sure you will be happier to know that ‘dealt with’ means he can no longer harm Stiles in any way. I know I am.)

Your worry for my welfare is sweet. I’m sorry to have not responded sooner, but I am only now able to stay awake for hours at a time. (He has been delirious for the better part of two weeks and then mostly asleep. He has asked about your letters, however, and the first thing he wanted to do was write to you upon waking.) I am constantly chilled, but Deaton says that it is my body working through the poison. I am jealous that as a werewolf you are more impervious to the cold. I wonder if you were in my bed if you would work better than the blankets and the heating bricks. (He insisted I write this, but I am certain he may still be slightly delirious. I am sure he means nothing improper. Possibly. He might.)

I will write you again when my eyes are not quite as heavy. Lady Lydia sends her regards. (He has fallen asleep. I cannot thank you enough for sending Deaton. Stiles burned with fever for days and experienced vivid hallucinations. His father thought he was dying much like Lady Claudia had. Stiles still has nightmares, but the servants, Lydia, my mother, and I have all been attending him. The King has declared House Argent an enemy, and our kingdom may be joining yours in war very soon. Stiles would not want all this in his letter, but there are some things that he keeps close to his chest that should be shared. And as his betrothed, I’m sure you would want to know how best to help him in the future.)

Warm Regards,

Stiles (Scott, House McCall)

-

To His Highness, Prince Stiles, House Stilinski

Stiles,

I hope your recovery continues and that this letter finds you well.

I am writing to you from the road toward our southern border. As you may know, after House Argent attempted to harm you, my mother declared war. She took the attack on you as my betrothed as an act against the Hale family itself. She has sent me and my best regiment to defend our border from the increasing breaches. 

I know this may be forward, but I can’t help but think that every mile toward Argent land is a mile further from you. It is silly, since I only know you through our letters, but I do not like the feeling of helplessness when it comes to your protection. Though I know this is the best way for me to do so.

On other topics, I know you would like to hear more about myself. My birthday passed uneventfully with only small acknowledgment from Laura and Cora as we were embroiled with worry regarding your illness and the oncoming war. Now it is January, and the land is barren. The wind whips at night and snow sometimes drifts so high the horses have trouble on the roads. My hands stay warm, however, thanks to the gloves.

My letters may become sporadic as we are to be entrenched in camp during the winter, and unless peace can be negotiated, we will fully engage with the Argents in the spring.

I look forward to your next letter. Please be as detailed as you see fit so I have something to entertain myself with on the long cold nights in my tent.

Fondly,

Derek

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Derek,

First, I would like you to know that I have very little recollection of the last letter I sent to you. Scott assures me he wrote what I asked and that I did not embarrass myself, but those first few days of being awake are hazy in my memory. But since you wrote me back, I can only surmise I didn’t offend you in any way. 

Secondly, I must apologize. I feel that it is my fault that you have been forced out of your warm castle and into a winter campaign. If I hadn’t been so eager to trust in Matthew with enhancing my magic training, I would have seen what he was doing. As it was, Lydia warned me, but I threw myself into the ideas of having more control, becoming more powerful. I thought if I could master new things, I would be better able to protect my father and my family, including you. I was a fool. I didn’t see what Matt was doing until it was too late and by all accounts it was a miracle that I recovered. I will endeavor to be more cautious from this point forward.

Your mother has allowed Deaton to stay on with us for a while. He seems to enjoy working with Lydia on mastering her banshee gifts. I am still too weak to participate. Even now, I am hunched over my desk with a blanket draped on my shoulders and a fire roaring in the grate. Though, I am warmed by the fact that the gloves I sent are useful. 

Enclosed with this letter are a scarf Lydia knitted and a warm cloak I had made. The fur-lined hood is brethren to your gloves. Consider them belated birthday gifts.

Lastly, do not feel silly. I, too, am aware of the distance, both in miles and in months. But there will come a day in which there will be nothing between us. Until then please be careful.

Affectionately,

Stiles

-

To His Highness, Prince Stiles, House Stilinski

Stiles,

Do not blame yourself for the abhorrent actions of others. You are not responsible for House Argent’s prejudice against my kind and others like us, just as I am not responsible for their previous actions when I was a youth. It took a long time for me to accept that, and if it weren’t for the guidance of my mother and sisters, I don’t know if I ever could. As for you, it is noble to want to protect those you care about and your thirst for knowledge has been apparent to me since the first letter you wrote. I’ll not see it squelched because of misplaced guilt.

Enough of that. We have arrived at our winter camp and have entrenched. Now we wait. I ride patrol along the line of the border frequently. Sometimes, I shift into a wolf and complete the rounds on four legs. It is good to stretch that part of myself and it keeps the enemy off guard.

Thank you for the gifts. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac are jealous. I only wish there were something I could send in return, but there is nothing here that you would want.

Also, thank you for your continued letters. They are a balm to me, and they soothe the ache in my breast at being far away from my home.

Tenderly,

Derek

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Derek,

I manipulated mountain ash today. I managed to block Lydia from crossing into her own chambers. She was furious with me, but Deaton was pleased. He has provided me with a few scrolls to study regarding magical objects. So yes, I am continuing my training, no need to worry so fiercely on my behalf. But thank you. Your words were both a motivation and a comfort.

There actually is something I want from your winter encampment, but I’m afraid it is too valuable for House Hale to relinquish at this point in time. (I’m referring to you if my words are too vague.)

Longingly,

Stiles

-

To His Highness, Prince Stiles, House Stilinski

Stiles,

The winter has thawed, and the first shoots of spring are breaking up through the ground. We’ve had our first skirmish. It went well on our side, but it was merely a test.

I will be unable to write much now. The war has begun.

I will think of you often as you are both my inspiration and my encouragement.

Adoringly, 

Derek

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Derek,

My father is sending a regiment of our best fighters to assist you and several carts of provisions. Scott is coming with them. I am forbidden to join even though I am fully recovered. I feel so helpless. Two of the most important people in my life will be in danger and I sit here and can do nothing.

Please take care of him. Please allow him to take care of you. I need you both to be safe.

Troubled,

Stiles

-

To His Highness, Prince Stiles, House Stilinski

Stiles,

Enclosed is a protection medallion for your birthday. I found it in a nearby market on one of the rare occasions I had free time. The inscription reminded me of your letters.

Please do not be troubled. Scott is doing well and has forged a friendship with Isaac. They fight skillfully together, and their styles complement each other. Scott has acquitted himself several times during battle. He is an asset to our forces.

He has also entertained me with stories of your past. From these stories, I realized I do remember you from that brief meeting long ago. I do, Stiles. You have wide brown eyes, moles that dot your jaw and neck, and long limbs. Scott has helped fill in the picture with details of you grown. I am grateful for it. Now I have an image to think of when I read your letters.

The fighting has grown fierce, and I’m afraid it will be fiercer still with the summer fast approaching. The Argent forces push and we repel and we breach their defenses and they fight us back to the line. It’s like a tide, a weary push-pull.

I am tired. I long for the comforts of home. I ache for a bath that isn’t a stream and for food that isn’t dried tack. At least, I still have your words and your affection. That will have to suffice until this is all over.

Thank you,

Derek

-  
To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Dearest Derek,

My heart hurts to hear of your troubles. If I could, I would send the contents of our entire castle to you. Since I can’t, I’m glad to hear that at least my letters offer some reprieve.

Scott has written me, as well. And I must say, it is unfair that you now are hearing stories about my awkward youth from him, but the stories I hear about you are glowing with praise about your leadership and your strength. I already know about those as I read them in the lines of each letter I receive from you. Your inner strength is undeniable. Your loyalty fierce. Your resolve unquestionable. Your kindness evident. 

But how will I learn about your awkward youth? I find this unfair and need it remedied immediately.

Thank you for the protection medallion. I wear it around my neck constantly. It settles me, and Deaton says it is good that I have an object to assist with my focus. 

I’m sorry I have nothing more to report. Give my best to Scott and the others. I hope they are faring well. 

I think of you constantly, and though we have only met briefly and know each other only through words on parchment, I long for you. I ache for your safety. And I hope that soon the battle will be over and you will be afforded your much deserved rest.

With warmest affection,

Stiles

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Derek,

I have heard the Argent forces have breached your border and have infiltrated Hale land. Your youngest sister has fled to us here in our castle. She is fine, though worried. Lydia is tending her. I understand your mother and Laura have remained behind. Deaton has gone to them, as well as more of my father’s men.

I don’t know what this means about your welfare or Scott’s. But please, when you have a moment, send me news.

Yours,

Stiles

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Derek,

Fall approaches, and I have not had word from you since spring. My father updates me regularly regarding battles won and lost. I have had one letter from Scott telling me you were injured but that you recovered quickly. 

Please be careful. I miss you.

With love,

Stiles

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Derek,

I have received a letter from Scott. He says you two were separated in a skirmish and now the battalion searches for you. Please find your way back home.

To me.

Stiles

-

To His Highness, Prince Stiles, House Stilinski

Stiles,

I’m writing this on a scrap of stolen parchment by match light. If you don’t receive any other letters from me, know this – 

I told you once that in the matters of love I could only know my own heart. 

And I know that it is yours.

Derek

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Derek,

Happy Birthday. I love you.

Stiles

-

To His Highness, Prince Derek, House Hale

Derek,

Scott has informed me that Prince Regent Christopher of House Argent has defected along with his daughter, Allison. With their assistance, Argent forces have been routed. The war is over. He is coming home.

Though Cora wishes to return to your family castle, your mother has declared that she spend the winter here. Now I have a veritable fount of information regarding your awkward youth. I intend to learn all I can. 

And I must tell you that you were wrong so long ago. She pines for Isaac like I pine for you. Surely, they must be in love.

My father has mentioned that now that everything has been settled and that House Argent will have a stable leader, our betrothal may no longer be required. I must know your thoughts. Do you wish to be free of me?

Tentatively, 

Stiles

-

To His Highness, Prince Stiles, House Stilinski

Stiles,

I have not been free in well over a year and neither do I wish to be. 

Forever yours,

Derek

-

Stiles left his chambers, closing the heavy door behind him. He sighed. The wet spring weather matched his mood as he headed toward the banquet hall, shoulders slumped. He turned eighteen in two days, and Scott had not yet returned to the castle. He had not heard from Derek in several months. Not since his last letter.

He understood though. Skirmishes still broke out across the Argent - Hale border. The truce felt tentative as many of the Argent nobles didn’t recognize King Christopher, their alliance still with the deposed, but captured, Gerard and the missing Princess Kate. It was all a mess, and even with the majority of the fighting completed, Derek and Scott were both needed elsewhere. It didn’t help that Scott was smitten with Princess Allison and his letters were more about the shape of her mouth and the dimples on her cheeks than anything else.

Cora, who Stiles had struck up a friendship with, had returned to Hale castle a month ago. Lydia had become enraptured with a new suitor. In short, Stiles felt lonely and abandoned.

Stiles turned down a corridor and stopped short. A man stood in the middle, back turned to Stiles, and though he could tell that he was a noble by the cut of his clothes, he didn’t recognize the broad shoulders or the narrow hips. In fact, upon closer inspection, the clothes, though fine, were worn and covered in a fine layer of dust. A traveler then, someone obviously lost on their way to the audience chamber.

“Excuse me,” Stiles called upon approach. “Do you need some assistance?”

The man turned around, and Stiles’ next breath caught in his throat. He made a strangled noise, his heart tripping in his chest. He halted, boots skidding on the stone floor, while he tried not to collapse.

The visitor’s face was smudged with dirt and there was a weariness and tightness around his mouth, but Stiles knew those green eyes and dark hair. He knew that expression, too. The heavy eyebrows drawn together had been an ever present memory of the one time they had met previously. The man’s lips parted in a quiet gasp, and his intense gaze raked over Stiles’ frame, leaving Stiles flushed, confused, _aching_.

Stiles took a tentative step forward. “Derek?” he asked, voice breaking on the second syllable.

“Stiles,” he answered. Derek visibly swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing.

Stiles ventured closer, heart thundering now, palms slick with sweat. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for you,” Derek said. He made it sound like a declaration, and then he amended. “Your birthday is in two days. Isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Stiles breathed. “But I thought you were still… I thought… the war…” Stiles trailed off weakly. “I haven’t heard from you.”

Derek grimaced. “I apologize. I wanted to surprise you, but I was delayed over and over and then,” he said, blowing out a breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Stiles stood there, fingers tangled together, uncertain, but his body thrummed with a need to be closer to Derek, his betrothed. “Have you been shown your quarters? Do you need anything? A meal? A bath? I know you must be tired from traveling.”

“I… I should probably introduce myself to your father, but… you’re right here.”

Stiles drew closer still, until they stood chest to chest. They were of a height and Stiles could drink in Derek’s features – the soft stubble of his jaw, the cut of his cheekbones, the slope of his nose. He raised a trembling hand, fingers outstretched, and stopped short.

“Your letters,” Stiles said. “Did you mean them?”

Derek’s eyes flickered over Stiles’ face, expression open, small hopeful smile teasing at the corner of his mouth. “Every word.” He leaned toward Stiles’ outstretched hand, and Stiles pulled away slightly. 

“If I touch you,” Stiles said softly. “I won’t want to stop.”

“It is the same for me,” Derek breathed. He reached up and grasped Stiles’ hand in his own and guided it to his jaw, holding it there. His eyes fluttered shut, and his shoulders fell from their tense position, his body relaxing under the touch.

Stiles cupped Derek’s cheek, his beard surprisingly soft against Stiles’ palm, and he moved in, hesitant, slow.

And then they were kissing – long, sweet, dragging kisses that turned Stiles’ knees shaky and sent his pulse racing. Derek clutched at him, fingers digging into the fabric of his tunic, pulling him flush. Whatever uncertainty existed between them disappeared and desperate longing took over, burned through Stiles like a flame. He threaded his hands into Derek’s thick hair and opened his mouth, allowed himself to be devoured.

Derek backed Stiles against the wall, slotted their legs together, chests heaving. Tilting his head back, Stiles stretched, Derek licking at his neck, nuzzling at the join of Stiles’ neck and shoulder.

“Is this alright?” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ skin.

“Yes. Yes, please don’t stop.”

“I should… we should….”

“My chambers,” Stiles gasped. “My chambers.”

“Are you sure? Is it…” Derek dragged his lips over the shell of Stiles’ ear, and Stiles shuddered. “Is it too soon? We’ve only just met and your birthday….”

“We’ve met before.”

Derek huffed a laugh. “Prince Szczepan, you tempt me, but to wait a few more days to make you mine properly is no hardship after waiting two years.” 

Derek eased away, but Stiles caught his fingers in his own, laced them together. “I thought I told you to call me Stiles.”

Derek smiled softly. “Stiles,” he amended, and then punctuated the name with a gentle kiss. “Stiles,” he said again. He bumped their noses playfully and rubbed his thumb over the blush on Stiles’ cheek. Then he stepped away.

“Derek,” Stiles replied with a small grin. “Come.” He tugged on Derek’s hand. “Let me introduce you to my father, and then I think a meal and a bath are in order.”

“Yes. I’d like that.”

“This way,” Stiles said, his hand firmly grasped in Derek’s.

They walked down the corridor together and up the stairs to the audience chamber, content to be in each other’s presence and excited for their future together.

-

To His Highness, Prince Stiles, House Stilinski

Husband,

You have been ensconced in the library reading scrolls all day. The candles have burned low. Our bed is large and empty, and I have a need to fill it with your soft sighs and moans. Come to bed.

Derek

-

To His Highness, Royal Consort Derek, House Hale

Husband,

The promise of your body is more than enough to tear me away from these dusty scrolls. (And it is an unfair tactic. I will remember this when you’ve been training too long with Scott). Warm the bed for me and I will be your grateful and willing servant the remainder of the evening (and well into the morning).

Stiles

-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] With Warmest Regards (Affectionately Yours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522485) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler), [readbythilia (thilia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia)




End file.
